


【凛绪】恋する気持ち

by alonglongrun



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 提示：①动物化+孕期play+办公室play②ooc概率大
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Isara Mao
Kudos: 18





	【凛绪】恋する気持ち

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydearlittleT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mydearlittleT).



第37页、38页、39页，冗长的报告仿佛没有尽头，夜空向教学楼投下的庞大阴影里只有一间屋子仍亮着灯。衣更真绪揉了揉眼睛，距离最新的校园比赛还有两周，他手头的文件还有167页就能读完，或许今天的下班时间相比以往能够稍稍提前。

“真绪，还没结束吗？我好困。”

黑发少年从身后环抱着他，却不像以往那样将整个人的体重都压上来，双臂意有所指地在他愈发柔软的小腹处摩挲。衣更真绪翻过一页，他已经疲惫到不想回答任何问题。更何况朔间凛月喷在他后颈处的温热呼吸让疲惫的身体诚实地起了反应，被荷尔蒙扰乱的生理反应直白而显著，他听见身后的人发出了噗嗤笑声。

“先把手放开，你这样我没法集中注意力。” 

“太过分了，明明是真绪自己先引诱我的，现在反而怪起我来了。”

猫的嗅觉过分灵敏，朔间凛月的手毫不费力就找到了费洛蒙的源头，行云流水地完成了从解开裤链到扯下内裤的一系列操作。他怀里的红发少年被惊的几乎跳起来，两只毛茸茸的、和它们主人的脸一样红的尖耳朵从发丝间蹦了出来。

看似柔弱的手臂此时突然力大无穷，在衣更真绪挣脱来自身后的桎梏前，朔间凛月的手已然覆上他微硬的性器。冰凉的掌心上下撸动，温度的差异令他微微发抖。自从几个月前那次稀里糊涂的发情期后，他的身体里就被朔间凛月埋下了一颗生命的种子。接下来的一切顺利得让人意外，除了拒绝产假的新任学生会长桌上堆积成山的文件。

眼前的白纸黑字变得模糊扭曲，衣更真绪喘息着释放在朔间凛月手里。欲望得到发泄的感觉意外得好，衣更真绪感觉自己现在充满了工作动力，再看几十本报告也不是问题。虽然身后有什么硬硬的东西正顶着他目前有些空虚的后穴，但只要处理完这些工作，他就可以立刻安抚身后的人了。

“居然只想着自己爽，真绪真是太过分了……你看，我的手都被弄脏了，一定要补偿我哦。”

朔间凛月将双手举到他眼前，纤长的手指间缠绕着白浊的液体，煽情的气味瞬间充斥着他的鼻腔和大脑。衣更真绪沙哑地说出一声抱歉，你想要什么样的补偿呢？

一条黑色的长尾巴伸过来，拉开了他大腿边的抽屉。衣更真绪记得自己前不久才整理过这张办公桌，可抽屉里他熟悉的文件夹们现在不见踪影，取而代之的是一堆看包装就不太妙的东西。朔间凛月从中找到了一个金属小环，衣更真绪瞬间明白他要干什么了。

“凛月，等一下，让我先把文件收拾一下再继续……”

冰冷的金属无情地闭合，尺寸分毫不差地禁锢住衣更真绪的性器。手就在旁边居然还要用尾巴来做这事，衣更真绪暗暗腹诽。毛茸茸的触感让他的敏感区域痒得难受，亟需触碰与抚慰。

“真绪好厉害啊，明明只碰了前面，后面就湿的不行了。”

他的大腿被分开、抬起，朔间凛月甚至打算将他整个人悬空抱起，这个想法被衣更真绪及时阻止了。红发的少年转过身，张开腿跪在恋人身前，即使是在夜晚他也不希望对方过于费力。对方默契地接住他的双手，十指相扣间引导他骑上自己大腿。

“我们这样，会不会打扰到他？”衣更真绪突然提问。

不可能，我地毯式搜查过这里了方圆两层楼几百米都不会有第三个人，朔间凛月差点脱口而出。下一秒他反应过来，衣更真绪指的“他”是自己身体里正孕育着的那个生命体。融合二人血脉、光明与黑暗的结晶，他们共同的孩子。

“有可能哦，所以真绪要对我温柔一点。”他笑着回答。

粗大的肉刃被高热温软的内壁自上而下主动吞没，衣更真绪喘息着向他敞开自己的身体，头顶的耳朵随着起伏的动作不断颤抖，蓬松柔软的尾巴也因此跃动着。他们对彼此的身体并不陌生，只是鲜少采用的体位让朔间凛月产生了一点坏心眼，他故意放慢了动作，让衣更真绪主动扭着腰，用紧致甬道探索各自的敏感点。

“其实我都知道哦，真绪主动帮别人完成这么多工作的原因。是为了从我身边逃开吗？”

律动着的光裸躯体停滞了一瞬，朔间凛月为这份反馈露出了微笑。他的手挪到对方胸前，那里挺立着的乳首因为激素的作用而敏感不已，昔日柔韧的胸肌也变得愈发饱满而柔软。被不明液体沾湿得一塌糊涂的猫尾从衣更真绪挺立的性器上挪开，故意冷落滴着前液欲求不满的前端。

“但是不管真绪怎么逃，至少现在我是不会放开你的，”他掌下的心跳轻快鲜活地跳着，属于另一个人的体温给予了彼此无端的安全感：

“要等到很久以后，当我们的孩子长大、成人、获得属于他的幸福之后。到那个时候，如果真绪还是想要离开，把我一个人丢在身后的话，我是不会反抗的。就像扔掉最讨厌的口味的饮料一样，让我骨碌碌地滚进垃圾桶，也没有问题哦。”

“你在说什么啊？”衣更真绪的大脑正被情欲的火烧得昏沉，朔间凛月的一通话如同三伏天照头浇冰水，让他清醒了不少。他身后的人没再回话，灵巧的指尖却从松鼠毛茸茸的尾巴尖一路撸到尾椎，惹得一头雾水的衣更真绪轻轻颤抖起来。可他越是想集中精力思索对方提出的命题，后穴里坚硬性器的触感就越鲜明。

“小凛…… ”

肉体的交合撞击缓慢而坚定，亲昵的称呼甫一出口便没了下文；乳头还在不断被搓揉玩弄着，红肿得像是提前进入了哺乳期。衣更真绪想起自己最近在生理上发生的变化，他尽力避免一切剧烈运动，相对地增加了大量文书工作；他努力去接受四周突然增加的关心，以及朔间凛月愈演愈烈的独占欲。衣更真绪本人尚且对自己日趋柔软、渴求性事、仿佛一捏就能滴出水的身躯难以适应，他的小凛又会怎么想呢？他是否会觉得这样很恶心？

来自下身的愈发猛烈的抽插似乎是在反驳这个想法，朔间凛月滚烫的嘴唇贴在他后颈，炽热的吐息打在耳边。来自他人的体温如此舒适，自己的性器却被无情的金属束缚着无法达到高潮，只差一步就能登顶的欲望带来令眼前发白的晕眩。

明明只要一伸手就能打开那小小的金属环，他却任由朔间凛月对自己为其所欲为。也许是因为这种复杂的感觉实在不讨厌，甚至让他有了一种被彻底满足的愉快感觉。衣更真绪偏过头，讨好般用脸颊蹭蹭身后人，嘴唇刚好蹭过黑猫薄而温暖的三角形尖耳朵；于是他鬼使神差地张嘴，在上面轻轻咬了一口。

朔间凛月僵住了。

道歉的话还没来得及说出口，就被狂风骤雨般的抽插给打断，无意识的泪水从眼角滑落，衣更真绪只感到又痛又爽的强烈刺激。朔间凛月的每一次进入都毫不留情地直捣最敏感的前列腺，衣更真绪夹杂着支离破碎呼唤的喘息声再也压抑不住，在空旷的学生会办公室里回荡。

手指轻点，小小的道具叮当落地，紧跟着的是软若无骨的一条猫尾，撸动着裹紧了衣更真绪的性器。温软的穴肉瞬间绞紧，朔间凛月咬住身前人的肩颈，同他一起到达了顶点。

“不管真绪变成什么样子，我都会爱你的……因为我已经被真绪牢牢锁住了，所以你要负起相应的责任来哦。”

朔间凛月拨弄着红发少年纷乱的刘海，对方睡意迷蒙的绿色眼睛因为这句话闪着奇异的光，在昏暗的室内显得格外明亮。

“好。”


End file.
